Cookies
by DAWH
Summary: So Ven wrecked the cookies, the kitchen's a mess, Terra's nap is getting interupted, and the Halloween party is in two hours. What's to do? Naminé might be able to help. Aqua/Nami. Humour, OOC, fluff.


"Aqua! We're out of orange frostiinngggg…" came a boyish whine from the kitchen. Aqua looked up from putting on her costume, a blue water nymph with soldier armour (as so cleverly thought up by Aqua's mother, Stilla.) She then heard a very manly voice from the room next to hers call out, not-to-nicely, "SHUT UP, VEN. I'M SLEEPING." She sighed and continued to dress. Then came a crash.  
>"Awww… Sorry, Aqua! I'll clean it up!" came the voice again. She wasted no time in Velcro-ing up the back of her dress and running to the kitchen. What she saw horrified her.<p>

She saw her lovely kitchen covered in black, red, white, yellow, pink, green, purple, and blue frosting. In the middle of the floor sat a boy with honey-blonde hair that sticked up in various directions. He had blue eyes, widening in shock upon seeing the nearly hysterical blunette, and he was entirely engulfed in frosting. However, the worst part for the woman was seeing her delicately decorated and hand-baked cookies lying on the floor. The dirty, hardly-cleaned-due-to-laziness floor. She almost wept at this discovery, before her fingers curled into her hand, her nails slicing through her flesh, forming fists, and blood started to drip out of the opened skin. Her eyes narrowed to slits, she had an almost-comical anger vein pop out in her forehead, and it almost looked as though she had steam coming out of her ears. Ventus tried to scramble away from the (frankly) pissed-off woman but to no avail. And, with enough loudness to make the birds on the trees outside fly away, she screamed.  
>"VEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"<br>A fuming and tired brunette in baby blue pyjamas stumbled in then.  
>"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN IT. I'M STILL SLEEPING."<br>"OH MY GOD, AQUA-."  
>"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY, YOU LITTLE DEVIL!"<br>"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
>"SHUT YOUR COOKIE-HOLE, TERRA. OH WAIT. THERE AREN'T ANY COOKIES, AREN'T THERE, VEN?"<br>"OH GOD NO, AQUA DON'T. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRRYYYY!"  
>"Everyone, please!" came out an angry, whimpered voice. All three heads turned to see a small, blonde girl clad in a white and blue witch costume. It was Aqua's angelic and (literally) charming girlfriend, Naminé.<p>

"What is going on here?" she asked, her tiny fists resting on her hips. Ven quickly broke himself from Aqua's grip on him and hid behind Naminé. "Nami! Thank god you're here! Make Aqua stooppp! She's trying to kill meeee!" Naminé tilted her head, perplexed as Terra started to shuffle back to his room. The blonde girl looked at the blunette confusedly. "Why?" she asked, simply. Aqua fumbled with her words then. Something about the blonde girl's eyes made her tongue-tied. She then pointed to the ruined cookies on the floor. "H-he ruined the cookies for the Halloween party tonight! It's in two hours!" Ven 'gleeped' and shrank down more. Naminé kept staring for a few moments before bursting into giggles. "That's ALL?" she asked, in-between bits of laughter. Aqua should have felt indignant. She should have felt annoyance at Naminé and now Ven's amusement of her misery, and yet… She could only laugh alongside them. She rested her hands on her knees to sustain herself, while Ven rested against the refrigerator, Naminé using his shoulder as a support. They howled until tears streamed down their faces, and dexterously put on makeup coursed along with the tears for the girls.

Once they'd managed to calm down, Naminé said she'd help make a new batch with Aqua. They sent Ven out to the market to get more frosting before quickly reapplying their makeup and gathering supplies. Aqua, milk and flour in hand, couldn't help but notice how short Naminé's costume dress was. She blushed and looked away, only to look back again and repeat the process multiple times. Naminé had the eggs, vanilla extract, sugar, and cooking supplies on the counter by then. They'd cracked a few eggs and mixed some of the ingredients when Ven returned, paper bag full of widely-coloured frostings. After sending him a bitter glare, Aqua said passive-aggressively to 'fucking clean up the kitchen'. Being the charming lady she was, Aqua also added 'bitch' and 'please' to the end.

They worked in silence for a while, following that was a lovely conversation about the three's respective costume choices. Aqua learned that Naminé had sewn hers herself, and she had to admit… it was lovely, even if Naminé sucked at needlework. She'd also learned that Ven 'threw random shit together, ate some food, and called it a day', not that she particularly cared about his attire. At one point, a discussion particularly relevant started.

"Just how many cookies do we need, anyway?" Naminé had asked, in the midst of placing the gooey dough onto the cookie sheet with a wooden spoon. She didn't look up from her decidedly complicated task. Aqua thought about it for a moment, tallying up all the guests, and the average amount of three cookies per person. She did the math in her head, carrying all the ones and altering parts of the equation… all metaphorically speaking, of course. She had around forty-three people coming over, so that would leave the total to  
>"Um… One-hundred twenty-nine?" Naminé finally looked up. Her mouth was agape, her grasp on the cookie dough bowl and wooden spoon went loose, then stronger as her knuckles turned white. "You're joking." she said, not a question, but a statement. Unfortunately for Naminé, the statement was a lie. Aqua looked at her, suddenly worried and scared. She shook her head slowly. "N-no… I did the math a-and stuff, but we d-don't HAVE to make THAT many cooki-…" Naminé started working heaps faster, putting the rest of the cookie dough onto the baking sheet, before rushing to put them into the oven. She didn't seem to hear Aqua at all as she pulled the second batch in-the-making from the blunette's hands. Ven looked up from the caked-on frosting he was cleaning off the fridge, concerned over the idea that Naminé might just be losing her fucking mind. "N-naminé?" the troubled two asked at the same time, as the blonde girl unceremoniously mixed the ingredients with considerable speed. "Hurry, Aqua!" she cried, racing to add more milk to the batter. "We only have an hour and thirty minutes to make all of these! Quick! Start another batch!" her blue eyes widened with possible lunacy, and Aqua blundered to grab another bowl and mix more ingredients. Aqua threw a perplexed look over her shoulder at Ven, and he just shrugged before going back to scrubbing. "Let's see," Naminé said aloud to herself, calmer, but still not wasting haste. Aqua's eyes snapped back over her blonde girlfriend. "We make about fifteen cookies per batch… That means we need to make- oh God… like, nine more. We need to use more stuff!" she cried, rushing to add more sugar and vanilla extract.<p>

This went on for a while, and with twenty-five minutes before the party started, all of the cookies were either in the oven or cooling down. The worked-rotten trio took this opportunity to cool down themselves. Ven had finished scrubbing the kitchen clean and had rushed to put on his costume (which really did look thrown together last-minute). The boy busied himself by bothering the now-awake Terra, leaving Aqua and Naminé alone for a while. This meant making out and possibly getting to second base.

But you don't wanna hear that. You wanna hear how they frosted the cookies, right? Let's skip to that. Back in the kitchen (after going well past second base), Naminé and Aqua started to frost the cookies, they'd made many different designs on each of them, including (but not limited to) full moons with silhouetted wolves baying at them, spiders on their webs, witches on broomsticks, jack-o'-lanterns, ghosts, and bats. Aqua, with her limited abilities, stuck to doing spiders, pumpkins, and ghosts, since they only required a few details. Naminé, on the other hand, was majoring in arts, so naturally she was able to do the more complicated designs. They had them all ready, and were adding final touches (and sprinkles!) when the doorbell rang.

Aqua, having two more left, asked her girlfriend (already done with her division of cookies) to answer the door. The blonde nodded and started to leave, but Aqua quickly pulled her back, sliding her hand onto the back of Naminé's thighs. The blonde almost made a vocal protest, but the blunette interrupted her. "Just straightening your costume, Nami. We should be more careful next time we 'make cookies', huh?" she said, winking and turning back to the counter to finish decorating the two pastries left. Naminé blushed, before sticking her tongue out childishly. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you USE it, honey bunch." Aqua said, not turning around. Naminé just glared and fought back a stronger blush as she walked to the door. She'd have to teach that smartass girlfriend of hers after the party.

* * *

><p>(AN- Yes, I totally just implied lesbian sex.)


End file.
